


Like a Puma

by SpiritFanfics



Category: Spirit of the west, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Fights, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFanfics/pseuds/SpiritFanfics
Summary: I decided to write this when I learned that the puma who attacks the young foals in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron was originally going to be another stallion, however they didn't want to depict another horse in bad light.|While Spirit is grazing, a stallion not apart of Spirit's herd makes its move towards killing the twin foals and dominate the herd.|





	Like a Puma

The young kiger mustang grazed quietly not far from his herd, his tail flicking as he stepped forward slightly to graze further ahead. His ears were perked to stay aware of his surroundings, even when he couldn't see them.  
Behind him were the youngest members of his herd, two light brown colts with matching diamonds in the center of their faces.  
They chased one another around, nipping at each others manes and necks, appearing to fight to the naive eye, but simply playing to the herd.  
One of the foals, José, kicked at his brother, Gael. Gael side stepped back on his long legs, balancing himself from the blow.  
He galloped toward José quickly and ran past him with a kick, making a playful whinny as he went by.  
A pale grey mare raised her head to watch them, flicking her tail and returning to grazing when she saw no threat.  
José bit down on Gaels back, causing Gael to neigh loudly from the bite.  
Spirit and his herd raised their heads to check upon the foals for danger, but when the herd saw none they let it go. Spirit, however sniffed the air, his ears pinning back from the scents.  
Spirit looked around to survey the land, his tail flicking in curiosity. He sniffed again and turned towards the scent. The scent lead his nose and eyes to a dark grey stallion walking not far from the herd, his head lower to the ground as he walked. His nostrils flared and his ears were pinned back much like Spirit's. 

Spirit watched him as he walked, keeping a close eye on the stallion as he walked closer to Spirit's herd. The stallion started a trot, moving faster towards the herd. The entire herd had yet to notice the stallions presence.  
Spirit started to walk towards the stallion, prepared to fight if he got too close to the herd. Spirit's tail flicked rapidly and he pawed the ground in the stallions direction.  
The stallion, known as Atilio, ignored Spirit's display of threats, seeming to eye José and Gael with dark intentions.  
Spirit wasn't paying attention to José and Gael, focusing fully on Atilio. He let out an aggressive whinny to get Atilios attention, ears flattened against his head and his lips retracted, clear tension rippling through his body.  
Atilio finally turned his head towards Spirit, the herd looked towards Atilio as well, the mares protecting their nearby foals.  
Atilio sped up into a canter, moving quickly towards Gael and José. The two colts looked up as Atilio bulleted towards them.  
Spirit reared and neighed aggressively before galloping straight for the three.  
Atilio pushed Gael to the ground with his nose as José fled back towards his mother.  
Gael let out pained screeches, wildly kicking his feeble legs in an attempt to defend himself. Atilio snorted aggressively, baring his teeth in preparation to end the life of the colt.  
Spirit slammed his body into Atilio, aggressively rearing slamming his hooves into the stallions grey side. The scent of fresh blood egged Spirit on. Atilio screamed in aggression and kicked Spirit in the flank. The two spun around wildly, Spirit biting and yanking Atilios mane and Atilio sinking his sharp hooves into Spirits unprotected side.  
Atilio snaked his body to the side and sunk his teeth into Spirit's neck, biting hard and drawing fresh blood. Spirit twisted and squirmed to free himself, rearing into a levade and kicking his attacker.  
Atilio snapped his teeth towards Gael, attempting to still grab the colt and stomp him into the ground.  
Spirit kicked Atilio hard and shoved into his side, pushing both stallions onto the ground. Atilio attempted to stand but Spirit pulled him back down, the two horses screeching. Spirit stood up and kicked at the air before turning back to Atilio, raising his hooves and slamming them down into the stallions side. The stallion flailed wildly onto his legs, cantering away from the herd. Spirit chased him until he was a good distance away, snorting and digging his hooves into the ground. 

Gael lay on the ground, appearing to try and steady himself to stand back up. He was shaking fearfully.  
Spirit trotted over to him, sniffing him and licked his cheek. Gael champed his mouth and gummed at Spirit submissively. Spirit gently pushed on Gaels side, helping him to stand again. Gaels ears perked and he pressed his nose to Spirits in appreciation. Although scratched a little, Gael was otherwise fine.  
José trotted back over to Gael, whinnying excitedly at the safety of his brother. They danced around before returning to the light grey mare who had come over to check on them.  
Spirit pressed his nose to the mare lovingly before returning to the rest of his herd, the mare and foals following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets comments or kudos I'll write more, it all really depends on if people want to see it! Otherwise I may write a oneshot here or there.


End file.
